


Take a chance on me

by thesterekproject



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Teacher-Student Relationship, awkward cuties
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekproject/pseuds/thesterekproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Certo. Andrò da lui e gli chiederò se vuole uscire con me e magari se vuole anche trascorrere il resto della vita insieme," dice Stiles, sarcasticamente. "Perché così andrà bene senza ombra di dubbio."</p><p>"Aspetta, vuoi trascorrere il resto della tua vita assieme a lui?" Scott lo guarda a bocca aperta e usa un cuscino per colpirlo sugli stinchi. "Stiles, non mi avevi detto che eri così perso!"</p><p>"Come se importasse qualcosa,” Stiles mormora. "Sono soltanto una faccia in una classe con altri sessanta studenti, sa a malapena che esisto."</p><p>Lydia sbuffa una risata. "Oh, fidati tesoro. Ti ha notato."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a chance on me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [take a chance on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404007) by [Rena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena/pseuds/Rena). 



"Scusate, qualcuno può dirmi ancora perché siamo qui?" Chiede Jackson, sentendosi escluso. "Perché posso pensare ad almeno cinquecento cose migliori che potrei fare durante il mio sabato sera invece di ascoltare Stilinski piagnucolare."

"Jackson, Stiles è nostro amico ed è in una situazione delicata. Ha bisogno del nostro supporto emotivo," Allison lo rimprovera, assottigliando lo sguardo. "Ma se preferisci lamentarti, potrei ricordarti di quella volta in cui hai pianto per due ore perché avevi una scheggia nel piede."

Jackson impallidisce. "Era una grossa scheggia," protesta.

"Oh, ne sono certa," Allison dice, dolcemente. "Potevamo a malapena vederla quando l'hanno tirata fuori perché la vista di tutti noi è davvero pessima."

Tutti ridacchiano, anche Stiles. Lyida, per lo meno, è premurosa abbastanza da nascondere il sorriso dietro la propria mano, perché è una buona fidanzata. 

"Sono con Jackson per questa cosa, però," Dice Isaac dal punto del tavolo su cui è appollaiato. Ugh, Stiles dovrà costringerlo a pulirlo più tardi, ci mangia lì sopra, dannazione.  
"Perché non ti fai il tipo e la finisci lì? Tu fai sesso, noi non dobbiamo ascoltare te mentre piangi e tutti vanno a casa felici." 

"Isaac, è il professore di Stiles," Scott sibila. "Non può semplicemente fare sesso con lui. E' illegale."

"In realtà non lo è," Dice Stiles con aria infelice. E' appeso al letto a testa in giù, i piedi sopra il materasso e la testa nel grembo di Allison, intento a fissare il soffitto mentre la ragazza gli passa le dita fra i capelli. Dio, ama Allison. Allison è fantastica. Scott è davvero, davvero fortunato. Molto più fortunato di quanto potrà mai esserlo Stiles. "Ho controllato la politica del campus e non c'è nessuna regola ufficiale su adulti consenzienti che hanno una relazione, anche se non è vista comunque di buon occhio."

"E da quando ti importa se qualcosa non è vista di buon occhio?" Chiede Lydia, spostandosi i capelli dietro la spalla. "Una volta sei andato nel bosco alla ricerca di un cadavere, per nessuna ragione se non quella che pensavi sarebbe stato divertente. Io ti dico di provarci."

"Certo. Andrò da lui e gli chiederò se vuole uscire con me e magari se vuole trascorrere il resto della vita insieme," dice Stiles, sarcasticamente. "Perché così andrà bene senza ombra di dubbio."

"Aspetta, vuoi trascorrere il resto della tua vita assieme a lui?" Scott lo guarda a bocca aperta e usa un cuscino per colpirlo sugli stinchi. "Stiles, non mi avevi detto che eri così perso!"

"Come se importasse qualcosa" Stiles mormora. "Sono soltanto una faccia in una classe con altri sessanta studenti, sa a malapena che esisto."

Lydia sbuffa una risata. "Oh, fidati tesoro. Ti ha notato."

Stiles accetta la bottiglia di rum che gira per la stanza. Se ne versa un po’ sulla maglia, perché questa è la sua fottuta vita, e inoltre bere appeso a testa in giù è più difficile di quanto si possa pensare. Soprattutto quando si è già brilli. “L’unico motivo per cui mi nota è perché Brad continua a parlarmi durante la lezione finché il professor Hale non lo fissa in cagnesco fino a farlo stare zitto. L’unica cosa che sono per lui è uno studente fastidioso che non presta abbastanza attenzione durante la lezione. Sono piuttosto sicuro di non piacergli per quello e di sicuro non gli fa sentire l’incredibile impulso di saltarmi addosso.”

“E invece questo Brad?” Chiede Kira. “Non sto dicendo che ti dovresti accontentare di quello che viene dopo il migliore, ma sembra un ragazzo carino, no?”

“Sì, condivide sempre i suoi appunti con me quando vede che sono troppo impegnato a fantasticare su tutto ciò che riguarda il professor Hale invece di seguire la lezione. Non che ne abbia bisogno visto che gli appunti di Lydia sono un miliardo di volte meglio ma, sai, è carino.”

“Quindi è decisamente interessato,” Conclude Kira.

“Probabilmente pensa che tu stia pensando a lui,” Isaac sorride compiaciuto. “Poverino. Se solo sapesse che hai una violenta erezione per il tuo insegnante.”

“Ti piace?” Chiede Allison.

Stiles sbatte le palpebre verso di lei. “Chi, il professor Hale?”

Lei rotea gli occhi. “No, stupidino. Brad. Sembra che stia cercando seriamente il coraggio di invitarti ad uscire, e penso che dovresti pensare a cosa dirai, a come reagirai. Lo rifiuterai, se te lo chiederà, soltanto perché vorresti qualcuno a cui hai già deciso non correrai dietro, o gli darai una possibilità?”

“Non so,” Dice Stiles, lentamente, scrollando le spalle. “E’ simpatico. E carino. Non carino quanto il professor Hale, però. E quando parla di numeri non è come se stesse parlando di sesso.”

“Cristo,” Mormora Jackson. “Provaci. Hai seriamente bisogno di scopare. Adesso qualcuno mi passi l’alcol perché non sono neanche lontanamente ubriaco abbastanza per tutto questo.”

 

∞

 

“Hey, com’è andato il tuo fine settimana?”

L’occhio di Derek ha un piccolo spasmo di incupimento quando vede Brad Thompson scivolare nel posto accanto a quello di Stiles ed iniziare a chiacchierare con lui.  
Stiles gli sorride e Derek si obbliga a portare la propria attenzione sui compiti presenti sulla sua cattedra in modo da essere sicuro che gli appunti per la lezione siano nell’ordine giusto, al contrario dell’ultima volta dove è stato orribilmente distratto da Stiles che mangiucchiava una penna. O la volta ancor prima, quando Stiles si stava mordicchiando il labbro inferiore e gli ha fatto quasi perdere una domanda fatta da uno degli altri studenti. 

Sta succedendo un sacco di volte, questo semestre. Derek è piuttosto sicuro di non aver rovinato le sue lezioni così tanto quanto in questo periodo. In effetti, lui non ha mai, neanche una volta, mandato tutto all’aria. Quest’anno, la sua concentrazione è andata a puttane; presta sempre più attenzione a Stiles piuttosto che a quanto esce dalla propria bocca. 

Il preside dovrebbe licenziarlo. 

E’ che…è che è impossibile non notare Stiles. Non richiede attenzioni nel modo in cui fa Lydia Martin, entrando in aula atesta alta come se il posto fosse suo e con una sicurezza ed un'intelligenza che lascia Derek di stucco e con uno sguardo che sfida chiunque a non prenderla sul serio e subire le conseguenze. 

Stiles ha attirato l’attenzione di Derek perché è sempre in movimento. Tamburellando le dita, muovendo le gambe, passando una mano fra i capelli, cliccando la sua penna, leccandosi le labbra. Prima lo irritava come nient’altro; finché non ha realizzato di non essere l’unico ad aver notato che Stiles non era solo bellissimo ed irritante, ma anche incredibilmente intelligente e simpatico. Derek non è riuscito a tenere il conto delle volte in cui ha dovuto urlare a Thompson per farlo stare zitto. E non importa quello che dicono Laura e Cora, non è più severo con loro soltanto perché è geloso e perché Stiles generalmente presta molto più attenzione a Brad invece che alle lezioni di Derek.

Non lo è. 

Deve ancora sviluppare un piano per farla pagare a Laura per averlo preso in giro dicendo che non doveva sorprendersi e che un pesce morto sarebbe più interessante delle sue lezioni. 

Stiles e Brad iniziano a chiacchierare animatamente, e Derek tenta di sopprimere l’improvvisa ondata di gelosia e cerca di ignorarli. Rimangono ancora cinque minuti all’inizio della lezione, quindi non può ancora dire loro di star zitti, ma non vuole ascoltarli. Gli imbarazzanti tentativi di corteggiamento di Brad con gli appunti sulla lezione non sono qualcosa con cui vuole avere a che fare durante il lunedì mattina, e non vuole affatto sapere se Stiles pensa che il modo di Brad di provarci con lui sia adorabile. Personalmente, Derek pensa sia ridicolo. Lui potrebbe potrebbe farlo dieci volte meglio – e Dio, brucerà all’inferno per aver fantasticato su uno del secondo anno. 

Come immaginava, è praticamente impossibile non sentire la loro conversazione considerando il fatto che sono seduti in prima fila. Ci prova, okay, ci prova davvero, davvero tanto, però poi Brad fa la domanda e, bhé, la sua voce non è abbastanza bassa da evitargli di sentirla. Quella è l’unica ragione per cui Derek ascolta, perché non può farne a meno, non perché è diventata un’abitudine ascoltare qualsiasi cosa Stiles dica, o perché sta silenziosamente pregando che Stiles lo rifiuti. 

Guarda verso Stiles, che sembra lusingato ma esitante. Derek può giurare che il suo sguardo si posi su di lui per poi tornare indietro, ma quello probabilmente è perché Stiles vuole accertarsi che il suo insegnante non sappia nulla della sua vita privata. E lo capisce, neanche lui avrebbe voluto che i suoi professori conoscessero la sua vita amorosa.  
Ma chi chiede di uscire a qualcuno in classe? Perché non aspettano di avere quella conversazione in privato? 

Stiles prende un respiro profondo. “Sai che ti dico?,” dice, con decisione. “Facciamo un patto: uscirò con te se riuscirai a chiedere al professor Hale una domanda a cui non riuscirà rispondere correttamente.”

Brad sbatte le palpebre nella sua direzione. “E’ uno strano accordo. Ma okay.”

“Hey, prof,” Stiles lo chiama, e Derek vuole morire un pochino per essere stato trascinato in tutto ciò. “A Brad piacerebbe farle una domanda.”

“E’ ‘professor Hale’,” Derek lo rimprovera e si gira verso Brad. Non dovrebbe essere coinvolto. Non dovrebbe. Soprattutto se la tentazione di evitare quell’appuntamento a Stiles è così forte e possibile rispondendo correttamente alla domanda al cento per cento. “Qual è la tua domanda?” chiede, cercando di rimanere cortese. Conoscendo Brad, probabilmente non sarà riguardo alla classe; Brad non è il peggior studente in classe, bilanciando la mancanza di comprensione con la sola quantità di studio al quale si sottopone, ma non è possibile che possa fare una domanda di economia alla quale Derek non sappia rispondere.

Dannazione, cosa succede se chiede una domanda di triva su Star Trek, o un altro argomento del quale Derek non sa nulla? 

Brad ci pensa su un momento di più, poi ghigna come lo Stregatto. “Uscirà con me stasera?” chiede, indicando Stiles. 

Derek inarca entrambe le sopracciglia. Pensa di essere intelligente, chiaramente. “No,” dice, guardando Stiles. “Non uscirà con te.”

Stiles lo sta ancora fissando a bocca aperta quando gli da la schiena e torna alla cattedra per iniziare la lezione. Sente Brad vantarsi felicemente, dicendo che era ovviamente la risposta sbagliata e chiedendogli quando e dove avrebbe dovuto passare a prendere Stiles, e Stiles rispondergli distrattamente che glielo avrebbe detto più tardi. 

Riesce a malapena a sopportare la lezione, sentendo costantemente lo sguardo inquisitivo di Stiles su di lui. 

Più tardi, Stiles si sta prendendo il suo tempo a sistemare la sua roba, indugiando con fare imbarazzato tra le file di posti molto dopo che Brad sia scappato via per andare alla lezione successiva. Aspetta mentre Derek risponde alla domanda di uno studente sulla formattazione del loro nuovo compito, nonostante l’abbia spiegato dettagliatamente nel programma di studio, cristo santo, e dire ad un altro che no, andare per un fine settimana alle Bahamas non è una soluzione fottutamente valida per chiedergli una estensione e che dovrà consegnargli il compito la prossima settimana come tutti gli altri. E’ soltanto quando gli altri se ne sono andati e lui e Stiles sono gli unici rimasti nella stanza che Stiles si avvicina a lui e si schiarisce la gola. 

“Quindi,” comincia, esitante, è si lecca le labbra. Derek prova, e fallisce, a non seguire il movimento con gli occhi. “Sembrava piuttosto sicuro della sua risposta, prima. Riguardo al fatto che non sarei uscito con Brad stasera.”

“Sì.”

“Okay.” Stiles si acciglia. “Cosa l’ha resa così sicura che quella sarebbe stata la risposta?”

Ci sono una miriade di ragioni con le quali Derek potrebbe rispondere, tutte quante non hanno neanche bisogno di rivelare la sua patetica cotta su uno dei suoi studenti. Ma lo sguardo che Stiles gli riserva è cautamente speranzoso, e Derek pensa fanculo, il semestre si conclude tra due settimane comunque, e a quel punto non sarà più l’insegnante di Stiles. 

“Perché,” dice, prendendo i propri libri e raddrizzando la schiena, “stasera verrai a cena con me.”

Il sorriso che si apre sul viso di Stiles è la cosa più bella che abbia visto in anni.

**Author's Note:**

> Traduttrice: Stilinski  
> Beta: wildathale
> 
> Venite a seguirci anche su [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/thesterekproject).


End file.
